Voidpetal
Do not edit without my permission Voidpetal Void'petal is a Nightwing with silkwing ancestory who lives with Sealbringers family in the Rainforest Introduction you enter the library you look around trying to find a books for studying but the piles and piles of books block the way. you see a dragon she is small but you can tell she is not incredibly young. she was writing then looking around in books as if she was needed to or else she would die, she looks at you and looks away quickly holding the paper closer to her you go up to her. she looked frightened holding the paper closer to her chest you couldn't read it well but you didn't care. "what is your name" you ask. she hesitates but then looks at you "im Void'petal" Looks the dragon had dark purple scales and a lavendar underbelly and strangely enough she had colored flecks none of them white. she stood up and ran out of the library. you feel curious, you fly to the rafters and wait until night. you get bored but then you see a dark figure. it seemed identical to Void'petal but with some changes, her scales were pure dark black you could barely see her, her flecks and eyes were blood red. she grabbed a book and ran out. Void'petal has certain times where her scales pure black and flecks and eyes blood red. Personality it's been months. you have became friends with this dragon, after she did a crime Void'petal and her friends became fugitives. you wander the roads hiding with her, she since day one was very antisocial but very kind. but her anger burst were the opposite. she was terrifying she would and will kill anything in sight. she has became slightly more confident leading her friends but is still antisocial Void'petal is antisocial because of her anger bursts. she is very kind and gentle and will always help her friends and family. her anger bursts are the opposite she is ruthless, cruel, and will kill anything in these times. Back'story Void'petal as an egg was left on Seal'bringer's family's doorstep when she was young, she grew up well until her first anger burst. after that she became incredibly antisocial running away from people when they say hello from time to time. she one day met her parents sorta, Her father was dead but she met her mother Sky'flight. later after meeting her mother in between anger bursts strange whispers would tell how to do things and such. she figured out that this was her father Shadow menace a evil dragon that was long forgotten except by his allies and family. she wrote about him so if she needed to know something she could remember. she had killed somebody an ice wing name Frost. Queen Zero the queen of ice wings put a bounty on her and her friends heads. she and her friends set out to find out to prove her innocence. she grew some confidence and eventully found where she hid her studies and showed it to Zero. she was proved innocent and from then on she has mostly lived her life peacefully. Relationships Shadow'menace Bad she does not like her father at all Sealbringers family(lazy) Good She loves them all as her adopted family Sky'flight neutral she doesn't know much of her but would trust her Kori Great she loves her a lot Queen Zero Present Neutral | Past bad in the past she did not like her, but now she is fine but a little cautiousCategory:Characters Category:Females Category:NightWings Category:LGBT+ Category:Work In Progress